Happy Canada Day, Ich liebe dich
by Becoming-Obsessed
Summary: Matthew curled up, sobbing quietly to himself. Everyone had forgotten. Everyone. "..Matthew." "Oh god.." Matthew/Gilbert. Canada/Prussia Happy Canada Day everyone!


Matthew sighed, falling ungraciously onto his bed, his head buried into his pillow.

'Another year.. Another birthday..' He sighed to himself, feeling his throat close up, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

No one had come to the birthday party that Matt had sent invitations out to.. No one. Not one nation called, sent a letter, a gift. He knew he shouldn't of sent invitations out.. no one ever accepted them anyway.

But he had hoped, 'No.. that's foolish.. it's not like anyone would remember. They are to concerned about America's birthday.' He chuckled humorlessly. 143 years. 143 years he had been a nation, and nothing.. all of his birthday's spent alone.

Matthew curled up, hugging Kumajiro to his side.

"Who?.." The bear muttered.

Matt bit his lip, "..Canada. My name is Canada." He whimpered, tears slowly leaking down his cheeks that he tried to hold back.

The bear didn't even seem to be listening, for snores slowly filled the room as Kumajiro slept.

Matthew sobbed quietly, curling up and clenching his eyes shut.

..

Matthew cracked tear-crusted eye open, starring at the clock. 11:47 PM it read.

Only 13 more minutes until his birthday was over.

Of course.

No one came.. no one ever did.

Kumajiro still lay asleep in Matt's arms as the younger rolled over to stare at his ceiling.

He heard the front door open.

Matthew quickly sat up, and looked to his door, his brow furrowing as he heard the front door shut quietly and feet slowly make their way to his room. He sighed inwardly and layed back down. The young nation thought that it was just his older brother coming to tell him about his 'upcoming birthday.'

He closed his eyes and clutched his bear tightly, his door slowly creaking open.

"Mattie?.. Birdie? Are you asleep?" A voice whispered quietly, careful not to make too much noise, afraid the younger nation was asleep.

Matthew sat up, "G-G-Gilbert?.. Is.. Is that you?" He whispered. Hope soon filled his heart, too quickly for Matthew's liking. It only led to more heartbreak.

"Birdie!" The door swung open and the Prussian rushed into the room, embarrassing Matthew and layering kisses all over his face.

"Oh Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! I am _so_ sorry that I am late! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich!"

Matthew laughed, breathless. So someone had remembered. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and kissed him square on the lips. The older nation pulled away, laughing. He pulled the bear from Matt's arms, gently setting him down on the bed and grabbing the others hand, walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, bringing the other with him.

"Where are we going? Gilbert?" He was led outside, into his backyard.

Gilbert stopped, looking at the night sky. It took his breath away. A clear, deep, black sky. Accentuated by bright white stars and a clear, a glistening full moon. Crickets and fire flies buzzed around, the night silent.

He turned towards Matthew. 'It's now or never.' He thought to himself.

His palms became sweaty as his heart sped up. He glanced at Matt once more before taking the others hands in his and kneeling down, on _one_ knee.

"..Matthew."

"Oh god.." He heard the other whisper.

"Matthew Williams, I love you with all my heart. And.. I know, that I was never really the _best_ person to be in a relationship with.. But, you showed me that I could care for someone.. and they could care for me _back. Flaws and all. _And I am sorry that I was late to your birthday, meine Liebe , but I.. I.." He blushed.

"Well, I couldn't find the right r-ring.." Gilbert took one hand from the others and reached into his pocket, slowly pulling out a deep, red velvet box.

His heart sped up, at least he hadn't forgotten the ring. That would of been bad, because he is too awesome to forget something **that** important.

"Matthew.." He gripped the box tightly, pulling his other hand away to open the small box, revealing a shining silver ring. Embedded in the ring were shining, crystal-clear rubies, four of them accentuated the ring. Matthew quickly noted, as tears filled his vision, that inside the ring, engraved, were five words that made tears fall down the Canadian's cheeks.

_Matthew, too awesome to forget._

Canada gasped, clutching at his shirt above his heart.

"O-oh Gilbert.." He whispered.

Prussia smiled softly, "Matthew, will you marry me?"

The younger nation nodded, his legs wobbling unsteadily.

"O-oh.. O-oh.." Matthew was speechless, nodding vigorously as his lip quivered, watching as the Prussian stood, taking Matthews left hand in his, the other still clutching his shirt, and slipping the silver ring onto his finger.

Gilbert's arms wrapped around Matthew's waist, he leaned down and kissed the other softly, relief washing through him like a tidal wave.

'He had said yes! Matthew had said yes!'

Matthew quickly clung to the others shirt, kissing him fervently, tears leaking down his cheeks and he felt the cold weight of the ring settle down onto his finger.

He pulled away, "Yes.. yes.. yes.." He whispered, his eyes downcast.

Prussia placed a finger under Canada's chin and tilted his head up,

"Happy Birthday, meine Liebe, my Verlobt."

Prussia leaned forward and whispered in the others ear, "and I _promise,_ to never forget another birthday again."

Matthew laughed, wiping at his tears, "O-of course not, you're too awesome, ne?"

Gilbert smiled, pulling the other flush against him and resting his head a-top the others.

"You got it. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert." Matthew whispered, resting his head against Prussia's chest and watching the stars, his hand clutching the fabric of the others shirt as the moon's light glistened off his ring.

He smiled, softly, thinking to himself that this was the best birthday _yet._

_

* * *

_

Hate it? Love it? **Review?**

HAPPY CANADA DAY. :heart:

I don't know _why_ I chose Prussia, but I did. And it's cute.

** Disclaimer as usual~**

** -**-AMLF

Edit; I would like to thank GumieChii! Thank you so much for correcting me on my, horrible, German! :hearts:

Edit; Edit; I suck at spelling. I mean _really_ I forgot _way_ too many o's.


End file.
